Gaku Rai
Gaku Rai is a 1000-Man Commander in the Qin Military and a former member of the Duke Hyou Army. After his master's demise, he joined the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance Gaku Rai is a man with a massive build. He is bald, has a chin-beard, a mustache and numerous scars on his face as well as his whole body. As a military officer, he wears an armor befitting his rank and a helmet with spikes on the sides. Personality Gaku Rai seems like a very composed individual. He doesn't talk much and appears to always be calm. His respect for Shin led him to join his unit, but he can't also seem to forget his old master duke Hyou, as he is seen asking where his shield is. As a commander, he is very considerate about his subordinates, as seen when he requested for food to be brought to the guards left behind on the battlefield. History At some point in his life, Gaku Rai joined the Qin military and managed to climb the ranks to reach that of 1000-man Commander. Serving under Duke Hyou, Gaku Rai must have spent most of his life fighting across the Qin borders. Story Coalition Invasion Arc Gaku Rai joined his lord to defend Qin from the coalition invasion. Along with the Duke Hyou Army, he was stationed to the far right of the Kankoku Pass and he was among those who initiated the war, under the Duke's order. At one point Duke Hyou's army was cornered by Kei Sha and it was then when Shin used his instincts to lead them out of the enemy general's trap. With that move, Shin gained Gaku Rai's respect. Before the Battle of Sai When Duke Hyou followed Ri Boku inside Bu Pass, Gaku Rai was one of the soldiers who joined him. After his lord's death, he escaped the Zhao enemies, along with the Hi Shin Unit, and managed to safely reach the city of Sai. During the siege of the city by the Ri Boku Army, Gaku Rai and the rest of the remnants of the Duke Hyou Army were appointed guardians of the eastern wall, under the command of Heki. Despite being fiercely raided by the Zhao soldiers, the elite Duke Hyou Army members fought valiantly to avenge their master and managed to repel their enemies. After the Coalition Army's invasion of Qin, and since Duke Hyou was dead, he and 500 other remnants of his army, joined the 3000 man Hi Shin Unit. Although the war was over, the Hi Shin Unit was sent to the eastern borders of Qin, in the Kaisou region, in order to secure the area from the remnants of the enemy and help restore the villages. Gaku Rai join the expedition as a new member of the unit. He was seen talking with Shin and the others, explaining the way his former comrades felt about Shin and that there was no real reason behind his joining Shin's unit. Soon, they proceeded to engage the Wei soldier's camp, which was dangerously close to Hei Village. After completing the task with relative ease, they returned to the village to taste the delicious food already prepared and continue their casual chat. Koku You Campaign Arc They were with Shin, acting as decoys to distract the enemy as En crossed the river. Later, he was shown to be with Shin when the Kei Sha Army attacked them. Bureaucrats Job Arc He told Sou Jin and Sou Tan about their father's heroic deeds before he died. The brothers told him that they thought their father died a pathetic death. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Abilities Gaku Rai was a member of the elite troops in the Duke Hyou Army and that speaks a lot about his physical strength and combat prowess. He and his comrades managed to secure their post during the Battle of Sai against multiple opponents, without showing any signs of fatigue, despite the prolonged siege. His main weapon is the Glaive, which he is quite proficient in using. It is also remarkable that Gaku Rai is a skilled fighter both on the horse and on foot. Gallery Manga Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:1000-Man Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Duke Hyou Army Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Gaku Rai Unit Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:Article stubs